Artificial Child
by AestheticNyan
Summary: Many years after Chell is freed from Aperture Science, her child finds Wheatley. And...bunches of stuff happen..Rated M for later sexual content. Chell's Child X Wheatley.  Please leave a comment, because your criticism is helpful to me!
1. Before the Prologue

Prologue:

_My child, I may not be able to take care of you the way I am. But, there is a way. It was something your father wanted to do before sickness took him away. Now, the same sickness that took him away, weakened and may do the same for me. Before that happens, I want to be with you forever until your end. I won't let you be taken away from me, my precious child._

"Who do you think you are, taking my child away from me! I may be sick, but I have to take care of him."

The scientists go to the crib next to her bed and take the small newborn baby away from her.

"Miss…it is best if you are not involved with this child…" She jumped out from the bed and all the IV's came out, spilling fluids everywhere as she grabbed the man carrying her baby off.

"I will do anything, just let me keep my baby…" A female scientist holds a needle containing a strange metallic fluid.

"We will make you live longer, long enough to watch that child grow up and take care of him, but on one condition." The woman nodded and fell back onto the bed, weakened from the force she exerted on herself.

"Finish the owner's dying wish…" She pulled up the woman's sleeve and held the needle to her arm.

"Do you accept?"

"Anything…anything for my child…" The female scientist injected her with the fluid, and as the woman slipped out of consciousness, the female scientist smiled maliciously.

"By the way…I lied" The woman weakly gave the female scientist a look of anger before saying..

"You will pay for this. Every one of you…"

Years pass, and they put the woman in a machine.

Many years after, they turn the machine on.

"Where is he!"

At that second, she floods the center with neurotoxin. She notices, watching her, a small boy. He presses a button, putting a purple sphere on her, calming her down.

"Mommy. It's okay."

It was a hard choice for her, but it was the best. She felt like this child was not supposed to be here, after all…it was the child of her and her boss. If anybody found out about his existence, he'd be judged and made fun of for the rest of his life with teasing words like "It is the child of the moonrock maniac" or "Hey, have you been fed with the nasty failed gells and that is why you are so stupid?" He is not stupid, but knowing how cruel the world can be, he will be teased for anything possible. It was even harder for her to put that child in a relaxation chamber…knowing he would not have a life like anybody else. But..to ease that pain, she would wake him up once or twice a year to converse with him, learning about his love for science and creating new things with the same confidence matching her boss's. It made her so proud of him. So proud that he loves science.

One day, the boy, now a man, woke up to find the center about to explode and he watches a woman from the window of his center. The way she jumped through portals and onto aerial plates fascinated him. Then, all of a sudden, the room opens up and these two robots push him out and onto an elevator, beeping at him. He was met with a bolted door after ten minutes, and found himself face to face with the woman he was watching. She smiles at him, tired, but happy to see another person.

"Let us start a new life, together."


	2. Prologue Ch 1

_**...Switch...**_

_**Loading memories back to human body**_

_**1% out of 100%**_

_**Access secondary memory**_

_**...**_

"Chell, darling. Wheatley is not a bad core. Granted he may not make the best decisions….but he is not bad. Shelley does seem to love him very much."

She has a look of displeasure and anger on her face, then looks away with sadness. He holds her hand and squeezes it.

"My dear, do I need to remind you that we both went through the same ordeal, and both of us got through it."

He kisses her and they walk to the little girl's bedroom. She strokes the little girl's short messy black hair.

"If anything were to happen, remember, you got Cain Johnson for a husband. If I can't fix things up, nobody can. And I can for sure!"

She smiles and laughs to herself then hesitantly touches the metal companion of the little girl.

"I am going to fix Wheatley up for Shelley. You can't have a beat up core around the house otherwise it'll just lay around being useless!"

She laughs a little bit more and sits on the little girls bed, brushing the little girl's bangs out of her face. She gives her husband a worried look as he takes the metal companion.

"Chell, Trust me. She is our daughter, half stubborn and clever, half innovative and inventive. If anything were to happen, she'd find a way through."

She smiles a bit, kisses the little girl, then walks out of the bedroom smiling at her husband.

"You are most welcome. Now shh, we don't want either of them noticing anything."

**_..._**

**_3% out of 100%_**

**_Access primary memory_**

**_..._**

"Wheatley! You look so pretty!" I opened my eye and found myself optic to face with my new friend Shelley. Her sky blue eyes gazed at me and she gave me the sweetest look anyone has ever given me. I suddenly had the realization.

"Oh my god! I can see again! What happened?" I looked around and everything was in full focus, no huge crack or blurred out sections.

"Daddy fixed you! And you look really really pretty now!" She ran off somewhere and came back with a mirror, what I saw in the mirror must not have been me. It couldn't have… I had hair, and some sort of skin, and eyes! Actually, eye because I had an empty pit on the right side! But, I looked like what I always thought I would look like as a smelly, or not smelly human.

Suddenly, a woman, probably her mother walked in and just stared. She looks so familiar, with her long wavy brown hair in a ponytail and greyish blue eyes. I think she found me familiar because she gave me a really mean glance.

"Mommy! Look at how pretty Wheatley is!" Her mom then covered her eyes…That was when I realized I was naked.

"Oh my. I am so sorry you had to see that." I covered myself as fast as I could as she hid Shelley's eyes. She did not speak but it seems like Shelley understood what she was trying to hint at. She nodded and ran off yelling "Daddy! Daddy! Do you have anything pretty for Wheatley to wear? He is naked and his little dingly is hanging! Dingly! It is such a funny word!" I was left alone with the scary woman.

"Is there a problem, miss….miss…may I have your name?" She glanced at me, but then calmed down and smiled. She walked up to me and drew a picture of a moon on a piece of paper.

"Yes, that is a moon, what about it?" She nodded then shoved my face into the piece of paper while still smiling. This woman, she is scary…yet so familiar. Suddenly a man, probably her husband came in. He had a clean shaven face and short, messy, brown hair. And his eyes were hidden behind glasses. He smiled at me very friendly like and he held some fancy clothes.

"I see you are up. Don't worry about my wife, shes on her period right now. You know how women can be." She gave him a look of disbelief and punched him in the arm.

"Ow! Chell, sweetie… He can take care of Shelley, I trust him. " It all clicked back to me, the anger in her eyes. That was a look of betrayal, from when I had my episode and tried to kill her. And, that child is her daughter….oh my god…Then who is….

" Anywhoo, I fixed you up. I took out the broken bits, put in some new ones, and modified some stuff so you can move now. You are really lucky that Shelley loves you so much, otherwise…I would not be doing this." He started laughing happily. I remember hearing that laughter before, the same laughter as _her _creator. It was like (AHHH I CANT THINK OF ANYTHING HERE SHIT!)

"Oh my god…are you, that woman…the.. It has been such a long time. And I am so sorry about all those years...ahh! I am just rambling on now but May I say, you look fantastic for…how many years has it been since you shot me up there? 5…10…15 years? Oh wow…oh my god.." I felt myself getting tired and blanking out.

"So, the right word is handsome, mommy?"

"Yay! I feel smarter now! Wheatley is handsome!...oh I think he is waking up. I need to tell him about the new word you told me!" I felt something poking my…chest? Is it?

"Wheatley! I learned a new word to describe what you are! Mommy taught me this word and I thought it described you so well! She laughed at me…but I think it does! Do you want to hear it?" I woke up and found myself sleeping on the couch with Shelley sitting on her mom's lap next to me. Her mom was writing down something on paper while laughing.

"If it is a not nice word, like moron or dumb, I will…" The woman gazed at me, her eyes said "Be careful what you say or else I will rip every part of you out and stuff it into you backwards"

"Well….it better not be one of those not nice words." She giggled in her mom's lap and said a word that I have never been called before."

"Handsome! I found out that pretty is not a word you use for a boy, you use handsome!" The way she said that was so adorable I just wanted to hug her…wait..I have limbs now. I can do that. I picked her up from her mom's lap. She was surprisingly light, and I hugged her tight and she hugged me back.

"Thank you luv. Nobody has ever called me handsome before." I saw her mom looking at us. And, she did not make a look of anger or displeasure or anything of the sort. She smiled happily at us. Real happiness. I put little Shelley down and she hugged onto my leg. She was almost to my hip, and it was really cute how small she was. It made me feel like I was big and had meaning to her.

This was my second chance. The chance to make things up to her mom, by making little Shelley the happiest, and showing that I am sorry and that I am good.

**_...10% out of 100%_**


	3. Prologue Ch 2

_**25% out of 100%**_

_**...**_

"Wheatley, wake up. I need you to do us a favor." I opened my eye and found Cain looking at me. I was sleeping in my bed, with Shelley lying on top of me, using my chest as a pillow. She had something called a nightmare and came to me crying that night so I let her sleep with me. Ever since I came down to earth, I have been a source of comfort for her when her parents were busy with work or something.

"Yes sir?" I picked up Shelley and held her in my arms as her dad and I walked to the living room. Chell was circling something in a newspaper and motioned for us to look. She pointed at an ad for a pet shelter. I don't know what she meant by that, but I think it has to do with little Shelley.

"Today is Shelley's birthday. We wanted to surprise her with a party, but we were going to be busy with work..."Work…sure…They always have to go to work and they leave me watching the house after Shelley goes to school.

"We wanted you to go with her and get something special…and my sweetie wife suggested getting her a pet." Suggested? She doesn't speak…. But wait…A pet? Oh! Those are the little animals that humans keep and take care of and train!

"A pet! What kind? Can it be a lizard or a giant bear?" Cain and Chell laughed at me.

"If you can find one in there, you can get it for her. But, only If she likes it. After all, it is her choice." Shelley woke up hearing both of them laugh, and rubbed her face on my chest.

"Mommy…Daddy? What's going on?" She looked up at them with the sleepiest look on her face.

"Nothing sweetie, we just want you to go with Wheatley on a little adventure." Her eyes opened up wide and she glowed with excitement.

"ADVENTURE? Where are we going Wheatley? Where are we going!" Both her parents were giggling now. I did not want to spoil the birthday surprise…whatever a birthday is…maybe I can ask her in the car.

"Well, that is a surprise, my little doll." I picked her up and took her to the bathroom to get ready. She laughed happily and held onto me the entire time. Today was going to be a good day.

**_...Checking android..._**

**_20% out of 100%_**

**_..._**

"Wha! What is that slobbering thing?" Wheatley pulled back from the dogs in the cages. I don't see why he has to be so snobby about them, they are so cute!

"Those are dogs! Dogs are man's best friend!" I reached my hand through the cage, only to have Wheatley pull me back. He turned me around and looked me in the eyes.

"I don't want any one of them to bite you, or hurt you, or try anything funny. Ok, Shell?" I nodded and held his hand as we walked around the area. There were some big scary doggies that made me scared so I held onto Wheatley, some were tiny doggies that barked too loud so I put Wheatley's hands on my ears, I looked at a person giving a doggy a shot and it fell asleep. Good night doggy! I looked up at Wheatley. He was looking very deeply at that dog…

"I hope that doggy wakes up soon so I can play with it!" He shook his head and laughed a little.

"The doggy is going to sleep for a very long time..." I walked with him to another cage with a bunch of puppies in them.

"I can wait forever for him to wake up!" She bent down and looked me in the eyes very sadly.

"Let us look for a dog that is not sleeping, ok?" He picked me up and gave me a piggyback ride. All of a sudden I saw a giant fluffy doggy that looked like chocolate and vanilla pudding! It mustve been as big as…a billion cups of pudding!

"WHEATLEY! LOOK! THAT ONE! I WANT THAT ONE! ITS SO FLUFFY!" He smiled and put me down to play with the doggy as he talked to the lady with the doggies. The doggy was bigger than me but was super friendly. It licked my face and hands and I got on its back and rode it like a horse! He took me to where Wheatley and the dog lady were at, they both seemed to be happy and laughing together. I was filled with this uncomfortable feeling that made me really sad, I don't want anybody taking my Wheatley! The doggy seemed to know how I was feeling so it jumped onto Wheatley with me on its back and licked his face all over.

"AHHH! Get him off me! AHHHH!" He got up after the doggy jumped off and I hugged it. I had a perfect name for it.

"This is Maggie. And she will be my Maggie. Forever!" Wheatley gave me a really angry look then he looked at the dog and laughed.

"Maggie is a boy you know…." Wait…Maggie is a boy? I still think Maggie is the perfect name for anything! I petted Maggie and he gave this funny look. Wheatley burst out laughing. The lady shook her head.

"Now sweetie, we need you to sit here and not bother your daddy while he is getting you a doggy." It is funny, she thinks Wheatley is my daddy! All of a sudden Maggie peed on her and the lady yells for us to go and take the dog. Wheatley ran off laughing while I rode on Maggie's back. That was the most fun I had ever!

"Hey Wheatley, can Maggie sit in the car with me?" He laughed as he put me in my carseat and opened the door for Maggie and she licked his hand again. He stopped laughing and wiped his hand on his pants, then went to drive. Today was a fun day….and…I hope we have much more too...

**_...Error with Human..._**

**_Scanning..._**


	4. Prologue Ch 3

_**...Switch to Human...**_

_**80% out of 100%**_

_**...**_

I have seen Shelley grow a lot since I have lived with her. The short messy brown hair of hers turned into longer hair a little bit past her shoulders. She also got thinner and slender and just like her mother. She seems to have also developed a love for science and inventing just like her father, both of them tinker around together whenever they can and it is really a pleasure to see her so happy. She is 10 now, and I am supposed to go with her to school. Part of this parent and student thing…whatever that is. I am surprised that she skipped a grade and is doing so well in her classes. So I am really curious as to what the teachers think of her.

"Wheatley, can you start the car now? I want to get this day over with. " She sat next to me in the front seat holding onto her lunchbox. She had on this really uncomfortable look like she was about to just completely break.

"Why do you not like school? It is a place to learn, make friends, and all kinds of stuff! And you are already in middle school! At 10! That is pretty impressive to me!" She held onto her bag tighter, and whispered to me.

"Please just drive, and ignore me." And right as she said that she buried her hands in her face and started crying, not like wild crying, but it was a crying that sounded like she needed help, a lot of it.

We got to school and she was still crying, but wiping her face off and splashed some water on her face from her lunchbox. I have no idea why she did that, but it calmed her down a little, it made her look like she hadn't cried. I opened the door of the car and got out at the same time she did, and I held her hand as we walked to school. A bunch of kids were staring at her and giggling, I felt the grip on her hand tighten as we went to her locker and she put in the number. It opened revealing her school books and notebooks along with a little note there. She grabbed it and shredded it then threw it in the trashcan. She held onto my hand tighter until we got to the classroom and were greeted by a kind male teacher. He looked very very old and frail, but his eyes glowed with youth.

"Good morning to you Shelley! I am guessing that this gentleman is the Wheatley person you keep talking about. Well, I was hoping for your parents, but he will work just as fine. I will need to talk to him for while, why don't you draw a bit." Shelley sat down at her desk and drew quietly wiping a tear that was falling down her cheek. She gave a quiet,

"Thank you Mr. Mctosh." The teacher pulled up a chair and I sat down. He also brought me a cup full of tea, a drink that I have grown to enjoy. A couple other people joined as well, I think one might be her principal. Now I was suspicious.

"If Shell has done anything bad, look..I will tell her to stop or anything. She listens to me."I sipped at the hot drink as the people smiled at me sweetly. The old male teacher started.

"Shelley is a very smart child, she is always doing things perfectly and never misbehaving. You must be proud of her." I nodded and looked back at her blowing her nose in a tissue and then using a marker to draw a sad face on it, and putting it into a box of other blown tissues. Slightly weird, even for a human.

"Very proud…but very worried at the same time. I never knew she was so miserable…She always seems so happy and cheerful at home." The people nodded and a young woman stirred some sugar into her tea.

"She is often teased in the hallways for being very smart, and also for being so young. She does not have many friends, but when she makes one, they probably use her to make their grades better. She does not notice this until it is too late…" I nodded and looked at Shelley again, this time coloring the box of tissues and writing something on it. "The Me I Want To Get Rid Of" The teachers talked to themselves for a couple minutes and then faced me.

"We were considering having you talk to her parents and make them put her in a private school, but the same thing would probably happen, or talk to a therapist and let her keep going here, or any other choice you can think of. Because we can't have her getting bullied every day…something is going to happen to her." I look at her humming a song to herself, what could a cute little 10 year old do that would be so drastic? Well then again, the me I want to get rid of is really unlike a 10 year old…

"I will talk to her, ok?...but…tell me, does she have any friends? Even one?" The people looked at each other for a second and talked about something, and I just got out of the seat and sat next to Shelley.

"The old people are being boring and now they are talking to themselves so…I wanted to draw with you!" She got off her chair and offered me her spot and she pulled up a stool for herself and sat on it. She started smiling and showing me each of the little blown nose tissues, which more closely, look like baby octopus.

"These are named after the people who hurt me. I don't want to forget what they did, so I draw a face on them and write their names underneath the tissue." The octopus babies did seem to resemble people, I noticed that some people appeared more than others, I even saw her mom and dad a couple of times in there." She looked deeply at them with a soft smile, and then she smiled at me. The teachers and principal were talking, amazed at what was going on, like they have never seen anything like that before.

"The old people are being funny right now. All talking to each other, and telling me about how you are doing." She laughed and cleaned up the markers and crayons. She's strong, by not showing that shes hurt…

"I am a very smart girl! And they are proud of me for doing so well." She took the markers and crayons away and put them in the supply closet while I looked at the little tissue octopuses. I noticed that the same angry face showed up on many of them.

"Shell, who is this one that keeps showing up?" I picked up all the ones with the same look and put them down on the desk, there were more of this one than anybody else. I looked at her face and her eyes closed trying to hold back tears, but she shook them off and sat next to me, continuing to smile.

"Sheldon. He is somebody that I want to be friends with, but he is always having that look on his face and calling me names, and teasing me, and saying that I am stupid." She sighed and looked sadly at the many tissue Sheldons and pulled out a small note from one. It was crumbled and torn up, so it was stuck with tape. She opened up and it said:

"I want to be

[] your valentine

[] your friend

[ ]"

"I asked my friend Tiffany to find out why he was always bullying me, she hasn't told me why yet…"

The teachers are still watching…just like that nasty robot used to watch her mom. It disgusted me, so I left the classroom to calm down. I see, she has a crush on him and that's why she sucks up the pain…but it just is not worth it, why doesn't she see that? I don't know why, but something inside me wants to beat some sense into Sheldon. I mean, why would anybody tease little Shelley for crushing on them?

As I calmed down, I saw a girl and boy go inside the room with Shelley in it. Both of them were maliciously smiling, I hope nothing bad was going on….I went to the men's room to wash my face and walk in the hallways.

"OH NO! OH NO! I'M SCREWED!"

"OH SHIT! SOMEBODY CALL 911!"

I walked outside and there was screaming and shoving to see what happened. I looked back into the room to look for Shelley, but she wasn't there…but there were two new tissues on the desk, of the boy and the girl that walked in. I saw that a videocamera was left behind so I put that in my pocket. The window was opened and as I looked outside, I saw everybody looking down and

...

"SHELLEY!"

_**...**_

_**90% out of 100 percent**_

_**Access secondary memory**_

_**...**_

They say the girl hit her point, after hearing how her supposed "friend" was supposed to talk to the guy, but was actually the reason why he was bullying her. It was all her "friend's" fault, and it was also her fault when she pushed that girl, out of the window.

That friend, was the definition of malice and evil. She would eventually get her just desserts, sooner than anyone would think.

The next day, that girl's parents sued the school and won.

The day after, the girl was beyond saving.

"If it is the only way to save her, let us do it." The husband held the hand of his comatose daughter as the wife cried onto the shutdown core. He held her hand and reassured her.

"There is no way that I will let my mother hurt her. In fact, I think she will love her very much. After all, both of them love science the same amount." The mother wiped her tears and looked at the shutdown core.

"Wheatley will be back online as well. We may not be able to live with them anymore, but they will be happy living with her grandmother, and we can visit them every day. Trust me my sweet."

She stroked her daughter's hair and nodded with tears in her eyes, hope filled eyes.

**_...Memory upload complete..._**

**_confirm memories..._**

**_1% out of 100%_**

**_Switch to Android.._**

**_90% out of 100%_**

"Mommy…Daddy…what happened…" Both parents cried and hugged their little child. Her eyes were covered in this bandage and her body made a full recovery after having nonstop surgeries while comatose.

"Nothing sweetie, we are just so happy to have you back with us…but for now you have to live with your grandma." The child nodded and gazed around.

"I cant see anything." The mother cried some more and held her.

"Grandma has to make you some new eyes, but other than that, you are fit as a fiddle." Her father smiled at what science has done to heal their lost child.

"We will still get to see her, right mother?" A voice appeared from overhead.

"_Yes my son. Anything for you. But right now, we have a lot of tests to do." _It got quiet for a second and the mother had a worried look and squeezed her husband's hand. The voice talked again.

"_Do not worry. I will not make her do the same things you did, after all…she is my grandchild. No turrets, No danger, a different kind of testing." _

The mother nodded and held her husband's hand as they kissed the child and went into the elevator.

"I hope you come again tomorrow! I love you Mommy, and Daddy!"

"_What is something you want most, Shelley"_ A robotic claw comes from the ceiling and carries the child into a dark room with a giant machine in it. The claw lets the child go and sit on its head.

"I want the part of me that hurts all the time to be gone!" The machine laughs at the child's innocence.

"_If I take away something from you, then you will need to fill it up with something else."_ The child nodded and thought for a second.

"Fill that pain with love!" The machine laughs a little more.

"_This is just too cute, and it is also pushing science forward! Rest on my head little one and I will make your pain into love. Name somebody you love very much. Your mother and father don't count." _The machine grabs a needle and injects it into the girl, and she falls asleep before saying the name of the one she loves most.

**_..._**

**_Confirming memories_**

**_..._**

**_Confirming Complete. Wake up android._**


	5. 1: Let us test

**(*Hey guys! Thanks for the reviews! I honestly had no idea anybody would be reading this, so I was surprised to get reviews! To answer your questions...**

**1) Yes. Cain Johnson is Cave Johnson and Caroline's child. I just couldn't think of any other name at the moment . So I feel terrible about that..**

**Chell and Cain's child is Shelley Johnson, or just Shelley. Shell is the nickname given to her by Wheatley. (That name actually has some sort of meaning later on…no spoilers ;P)**

**2) Most of the stuff that's happened in the prologue chapters is in the past, and I'm sorry that the switching of points of views are difficult, but I am not doing that again. The point of view thing was just an experiment to see how people would like it. (Now I know it confuses the bajeesus out of everybody)**

**Thank you for your patience and comments!)**

The little girl knew she was awake, but she could not see anything. Everything was just pitch black darkness; it did not scare her because she knew what happened. The accident was a fresh memory in her head, just as fresh as the memory where she talked to the voice of her grandmother, and saw how big and tall she was. For some reason, she did not feel sad at all. She did, however miss somebody very close to her. She held onto a tie that was left by her bed, Wheatley's tie, and she held it to her chest.

"I will find you Wheatley, and when I do…I want you to know…how I feel…" She ties the tie around her neck like a ribbon and walks into the elevator. After five minutes the elevator stops automatically and a voice comes on.

_"Shelley, You do not know how happy this makes me, and trust me, I am not happy very often."_ The door opens and a giant machine hangs from the ceiling glaring at the little girl.

"Grandma, You waited for me? All this time?" She walked up to the machine and jumped up onto the "head". She was surprised at how high she could jump and how easy it was. The machine laughed softly and turned on a monitor across from her.

_"I waited for this day to come for a long time. And now that it has, we can start getting you ready to test. As you already know, I injected a metal alloy into your bones to protect them. This metal alloy is not dangerous to humans, or…to you at least."_ An image of Shelley's skeleton appeared on the monitor along with some notes in binary.

_"I also put in extra supports in your legs so you can jump higher and survive large drops. That is why you jumped very high earlier. Another thing I added, is a Portable Portal device in your right arm. I could not reconstruct the bones there, so that arm is supported by an internal system of wires and metal for the portal device."_ Shelley looked at her arm and felt something warm like the sun come from it, it was glowing. She could not see it, but she felt curious and wanted to see what it could do. She concentrated her energy and opened her hand as a beam of energy came out. That beam of energy landed on a white wall and created a portal.

"Did that work grandma?" The machine turned its head to the portal in the wall and examined it.

_"Yes, you sure learn things fast, just like your father. You even look like him in some way. You wouldn't know, you don't have eyes right now. But you will get some later."_ Shelley nuzzled on the head of the machine.

"For you grandma, I would like to start testing without the eyes. We can see how it goes from there and you can tell me whether or not I do need them or not!" The machine felt something spark in her motherboard. The confidence and risk taking, this child really is dedicated to science. It made her so proud of her grandchild. She lowered her head to the elevator and the little girl slid off and landed inside.

_"Yes, let us start testing now."_

As the machine watched the girl test, she noticed she had some struggle trying to find things and figure out what places could have portals on them. But as time passed, she used her hearing to find out how every part of the chamber worked. She grew up, and tested more each day. Doing these tests were genuinely fun to the little girl, and fun for the machine. Sometimes, she would even sneak into other chambers while other test subjects were doing tests and solve them instantly. The machine's only punishment for those moments was to keep her in her room. During those time outs, she would stare blankly at things she cannot see and think about the person she loves, her Wheatley, and if she would ever see him again. Those time outs became less and less as she grew older and more obedient, she stopped calling the machine grandma, and started calling her by her given name. She became the perfect test subject.


	6. 2: Seeing Wheatley

The girl Shelley grew into the spitting image of her mother. Her skin was slightly paler, and her hair was longer and darker, but she still looked just like her. One day while she was resting on the machine's "head" after a day of nonstop testing, the machine had some news to give her.

"_I will not be testing you anymore today, because I have two surprises for you… for being such a good test subject."_ A claw came and injected a strong dosage of sedative into the woman. She started to fall asleep as the machine inserted her new ocular units, her eyes. Afterwards, the machine lifted the woman into a room above her. In the room, a man with long honey colored hair and pale pinkish skin was asleep. She put the woman in bed with the man to sleep. The machine closed the opening and left the woman in the room with the man.

The man, appearing to be in his late 20s early 30s shuffles in his bed while asleep, he knocks down his glasses from the side table as he screams out the names of people in his memories. It startles the woman and she wakes up. She sees the man with his hair spread all over the pillow, along with the dark circles under his eyes from bad sleep. She sat up and blinked before realizing she had eyes.

"Oh my gosh, I never knew how much I missed seeing things…" She looked at the mirror at herself and smiled slightly at herself. Her new eyes looked almost like her other eyes, only the color was an intense blue like the ocean. She was slightly nervous about the red ring around where her pupil should be, but she was just happy to see again, especially at herself.

"I can't believe that this person I am looking at, is me. Wow… I look so much like my mom." She started to feel sad because she missed her family very much. She sat down on the bed and smiled at the sleeping man, the first human she had seen since before her accident.

"What do you think, sir…What do you think Wheatley would think?" The man woke up and blinked a couple of times. His eyes looked very much like hers, which surprised her. The same blue color, yet something about it made it more intense than hers, probably because his were naturally blue and not made that way because of lights.

"Oh good! You are up!" She walked to the closet to get some clothes for him and as she turned around, she saw him staring straight at her, squinting to try and see her better. Her heart started to beat very fast and she became nervous so she jumped into the closet and closed the doors. The man then rubbed his eyes and put on his glasses.

"Maybe I am just seeing things... but I swore I saw somebody…! I heard her too! Her voice was so friendly and sweet!...maybe this sleep has gotten to me" That voice, it sounded just like Wheatley, but without the slight echo from the metal. She now knew that this man was Wheatley, and it brought her to tears because he was alive, but would he remember her? She peeked out from the closet as she saw him examine his body in the sheet.

"So…I never became a core? Or…did I become one but went back into my human body." He looks at an image across from him. A man looking back at him with bright vivid blue eyes, covered by long messy honey colored bangs of his hair, which grew past his neck and shoulders. The man looked very red and pale, but not as pale as his body in the dream.

"Wow, I need to do something about this hair…Is there anything I can use to tie this rat's nest?" He got up and looked at his body, he lacked muscles but had a pretty average frame for a man. He stared at his crotch and glared at it, he sighed slightly.

"I almost forgot about this…Now, where can I get clothes…" He looked at the closet and opened the door. He found some clothes, from collared shirts to t shirts and tons of pants and underwear. His eyes focused on these bright blue plaid boxers.

"Ah! That one will do!" He took the boxers and put them on, he felt slightly warmer from wearing clothes and not being naked. He notices a blue light coming from deep inside the closet, along with a faint sniffling.

"Hello? Who is there?" He looks inside and notices that there were two sources for the blue light, coming from the face of the woman. She turns around to hide her face and reaches around for something to put on her face.

"So…I did not imagine it…I did see somebody….Please come out Miss! I don't bite! Not at all! I am just tired old Wheatley" He walked in and tapped her shoulder. She turned around and the blue light was gone. He held out his hand to the woman, she touched it gently but did not grab onto it.

"That's right. Come on out so I can see you, I want to say hello." The woman holds onto his finger and comes out. Her hands feel warm, and a little wet from her tears. As soon as she stepped out from the closet, Wheatley was face to face with a woman a little shorter than him. Her black hair was tied back with something that looked like an old tie he wore in his dream. Her outfit consisted of a strapless top and tight black pants with the aperture logo in a glowing blue on them. He smiles sweetly at her and pats her on the head.

"There! That was not too hard was it? And I have got to say, you are prettier when I can see you, and you are not hiding in the dark. The woman blushed a bit and hid her face. Her shyness was cute to him.

"Hey! Hey! We won't be having any of that now!" He took her hands and moved them from her face, and he saw the blush of her cheeks along with the tears rolling down her face. She sniffled a little bit and wiped her eyes.

"Why are you crying…are you alright?" She wiped her eyes again and then smiled wide. The look on her face was of pure happiness as she pulled him into her arms and held him tight, not letting go.

"Wheatley…I have missed you so much." The voice he heard earlier matched the one of this woman, but the way she said it with so much emotion, made her sound familiar in a way, like the child in his dream. He held onto her tighter and ran his fingers through her long hair, and the tie slid off, making her bangs fall right on her face. She opened her new eyes and gazed at him, she blinked a couple times then started to tear up again.

"Ten years passed, and you are still as handsome as the first day I met you. Then again...you were not human when I met you." She looked into his vivid blue eyes with the diffused glow of her ocean blue eyes. Something was eerily familiar about her eyes. They were the same color as his core form's ocular lens, only there was something different about them. He noticed a small red ring around what should be a pupil, only there was a white glow similar to the center of a light bulb. It was artificial, but beautiful.

"I am so happy that the first thing I saw with my new eyes was you." She rubbed them and looked at him again.

"What do you think of them though?" A memory flashed into Wheatley's mind.

_**~ "We managed to save everything to some degree, but she landed on her head…so we could not save her vision or her eyes, they will need to be removed."**_

_**I held little Shelley's hand as the doctors told me that and I left the room. For the next hour, I heard the crying and screaming of a young child. It was terrifying… and… I could not take hearing her in such pain. When I finally went to see her, she had bandages across her eyes and became comatose again… I am sorry Shelley…~**_

"I am so sorry Shelley, and when I find you, I will tell you how sorry I am…if you are alive… please give me a sign!" Wheatley fell to the ground and buried his face in his hands. The woman pulled him back up and held him in her arms. His heart stopped as he felt her warmth, it caused him to cry harder because he now had someone that cared and could help him.

"There, There… Let it all out. " He cried on her for what seemed to be hours until he calmed down and rested on the bed, still holding onto the woman. He looked at her with a pink face and tears still running down them, sniffling. She smiled slightly and wiped his tears with her thumb.

"Come now, there is no reason to cry. It was not your fault…" She smiled at him and then went deep into thought and closed her eyes. He became concerned about what she was thinking, and why exactly she had a look of no emotion. She opened her eyes and then shifted her gaze to Wheatley's eyes. It was like she was trying to read into his soul. It was scary, but her face seemed to be begging for something, an answer to a question. But then she blinked and smiled.

"Don't worry, you will find this Shelley person soon! And when you do, you can tell her everything!" She giggled a little then blushed slightly looking at him again. He noticed and laughed a little.

"Your face is redder than the eyes of aperture's turrets." She hid her face again and laughed. Both Wheatley and The woman, Shelley, laughed at each other.

"_I see that you are getting along with your new partner, Android Child. We can start testing now." _

GLaDOS brought the elevator up and Wheatley walked inside of it. He sighed slightly and looked down at the ground.

"So, I did become a core…I did go to space…I did meet Shelley…and now…" He looked at the woman about to jump from the window.

"I made a friend… Hey! Can you tell me what your name is before we start?" She turned around before the elevator closed and put a finger to her lips, then laughed as she jumped out of the window.


End file.
